


Yaqeen

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mermaid AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s thin shoulders sink slightly, his body shifting with the wave that slides past them. “Why would you want me to stay?” The question is voiced in a thin, weak tone but it makes Kon feel tongue tied for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Because…” He's floating in the middle of an ocean, holding onto a merman he’s grown extremely fond of and just wondering what to say. A part of him wants to laugh because what are the fucking chances of this happening? That he’s wound up in love with a merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yaqeen

**Author's Note:**

> for Aimee

“ _Wait_!” Kon’s hand shoots out to grab Tim before he could dive into the water. His warm fingers wrap tightly around the merman’s arm, keeping him above the surface. “What do you mean that you won’t come back?”

  
  
He tries to meet the merman’s eyes, Tim stares down determinedly. Those clear blue eyes stare down at the rippling water instead of meeting his gaze as he speaks. “My father has found out about my visits and…” Kon watches him swallow, his throat drying up as he imagines the rest.   
  


“He doesn’t want you coming here anymore…” He finishes, not bothering to state it as a question.   
  


Tim nods sadly and Kon feels the pit of his stomach turn heavy as lead and fall down to his feet. Tim finally looks up at him, gazing at him sadly for a moment. “I’m sorry… but I must go.”  
  


“You can’t!” Kon pleads, desperate beyond words. His fingers tighten around Tim’s arm and when the merman winches, Kon reminds himself to reign in his strength.   
  


“Can’t you talk to your dad or… is there some way that I can…” His voice fades away at Tim’s down cast expression. “Isn’t there ANY way that you can just… stay?”   
  


Tim’s thin shoulders sink slightly, his body shifting with the wave that slides past them. “Why would you want me to stay?” The question is voiced in a thin, weak tone but it makes Kon feel tongue tied for a moment.   
  


“Because…” He's floating in the middle of an ocean, holding onto a merman he’s grown extremely fond of and just wondering what to say. A part of him wants to laugh because what are the fucking chances of this happening? That he’s wound up in love with a merman.  
  


“Because I love you.” The words come out a lot softer and vulnerable than he had planned. It feels almost wrong to confess this right now and Kon is aware of that. He knows that it’s kind of unfair to say this right but he  _dammit_ , he wants to be selfish and  _not_  let Tim go away without knowing. Because Tim needs to know…  
  


Tim’s eyes dart up to meet his in surprise. Kon is aware that his every emotion must be showing on his face and whatever Tim sees, makes him flush and clear his throat. Kon feels a heavy fin brush against his calf as the ocean washed past them. Anxiety only builds the longer Tim stays longer because it just _can’t be_  that Tim  _didn’t_  know!  
  


“Aren’t you gonna say something?” Kon can’t stop himself from asking after a long stretch of silence.   
  


“I… don’t know what to say.” Tim replies, still staring at him like it’s the first time he’s seen him.   
  


“Do you…love me? Or have feelings for me?” His throat dries up after asking. He had been…he had felt _so sure_  about this and now he feels like the world’s biggest idiot.  
  


Tim gives him sad smile, his hand coming to rest on top of Kon’s. They’re soft but dry and less pruney than the last time they had touched. And cool like the ocean, soothing him as pale fingers rest against his larger hand. “If I didn’t…” his voice comes out strained and choked, “I wouldn’t have kissed you.”   
  


Kon laughs shakily, head tipping forward as a relieved feeling sweeps through him. “Good point.”   
  


Slowly, he slips in free hand under the water, around Tim’s waist and pulls him in close. It feels strange to feel the strong fin pressing against his legs but feeling Tim’s chest pressed right up against his makes up for the strange feeling. Tim’s hands relocate on top of his arms as he looks up at Kon questioningly.   
  


Slowly, he leans in to press his forehead against Tim’s and whispers, “We’ll find a way…We’ll make it work.”   
  


Tim’s still got that sad look in his eyes, with a great deal of doubt hovering behind it. “How can you be so sure?” His voice is unsure, so unsure and Kon understands why. Because honestly, he  _isn’t_  sure how this can work out. But he also wants to reassure Tim. He doesn’t want this  _amazing person_  to swim away from him and possibly never come back.  
  


Kon’s voice is pained as he replies “I’m not. But I don’t want to lose you.” His hands slowly rise up, tightening as a strong wave makes them bob in place for a moment. The breaks helps Kon gather his strength and speak in a stronger voice. “So…I’m gonna do  _everything_  I can to make sure that we can be together.”   
  


Tim’s eyes dart away for a moment. Thin fingers twitch against his skin as a flush darkens the pale skin of his face. The fun brushes against Kon’s leg again before Tim looks back at Kon, there’s a determined glint in his eyes.   
  


“I’m going to do the same too then.” Tim’s voice is stronger than his. There’s a determined glint in his eyes that gives Kon strength and hope as well. Kon can’t help but smile and feel idiotically hopeful as he leans in for a quick kiss.   
  


“We’ll make it work.” He declares once they break apart, more steady and confident this time. Tim simply nods and Kon thinks that he  _could_  dare to believe that this couldwork out.


End file.
